


You know dead ends...

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: Quotes by me and the idiots that are my friends (But fandoms!) [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I refuse to believe there weren't any shenanigans with this group, Missing Scene, Shenanigans, Wrong turns, at least no ones trying to regain their honor, season 1ish, the things I say to four-year old's, they're lost, totally not in anticipation for the new season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: An assassin, two princes, and an egg in the middle of the (unfamiliar) woods. Nothing could possibly go wrong!
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Quotes by me and the idiots that are my friends (But fandoms!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527377
Kudos: 9





	You know dead ends...

“Rayla-” “ I swear if you ask me how much longer one more time I’m going to!” Rayla threw her hands up and stormed off muttering. “I only asked like twice before this. I didn't think it would upset her.” Ezran’s voice was soft. “I know Ez. it's not your fault. Rayla’s just stressed, she didn’t mean anything of it.” Callum laid a comforting hand on Ezran’s shoulder. “Ye’ two know I can hear you from up here. Right?” The princes shared a look of this is going to be a long walk and trudged onward. 

About halfway through the trip, they grew restless “I want to punch somebody, but I can't.” growled Rayla as the princes continuously argued over which was better rainbows or darkness.  
“Rainbows are obviously better Callum!”  
“No way! The darkness is so much better! It's way more effective than assaulting them with bright colors! ”  
“How does that make any rational sense!”  
It went on and on they were relentless, Rayla had endured what felt like centuries of the whole ‘rainbows’ ‘darkness’ thing (but probably was only about thirty minutes). Finally, she saw a break in the tree line.

After a tiring morning of walking the group reached “a dead end! Really?! I mean we did all that walking for a dead-end?!” Callum demand. Ezran bit his lip, and quietly mumbled, “Why’s it called a dead end?” Rayla turned to look over at the kid “because you end up dead at the end.” her voice was nonchalant, with an undertone of slight teasing. Callum blinked at her, then pursed his lips in an effort to stop from laughing. While Ezran turned unbelievably large eyes at her a slight frown appearing on his lips.

“I’m not entirely sure what to say to that.” was Callum’s only statement. “Let's hope that we don’t end up dead and keep going! We have an egg to save!” following after Ezran, they made their way to the outskirts of a small town. That was covered in a blanket to freshly fallen snow.

**Author's Note:**

> “Why’s it a dead end?”-A “because you end up dead, at the end.”-B &“I want to punch somebody but I can’t.”-A & “Rainbows!”-A “Darkness.”-B  
***  
no joke I told my four-year-old cousin that we'd end up dead (can't you see what an incredible cousin I am)


End file.
